Gaiton Ōkami
Gaiton Ōkami (狼ガイトン,Ōkami Gaiton) is a Jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and is a member of Team Ōkami. Background -WIP- Personality -WIP Appearance Gaiton is quite tall and big boned. He has square shoulders and is very broad. He has a consistent build of muscle but isn't defined. Gaiton has short dark brown hair which is layered, and brown/orange eyes. His skin is light with pink undertone, which compliments his whole appearance. During the Part I time frame, Gaiton's outfit consists of a red T-shirt and white shorts; He wears bandages and his tool pouch on his right side of his leg. Gaiton wears black sandals, and black leather arm warmers which starts above his wrists and finishes half way up his arms. He also possesses a black head protector and wears it over his forehead. During Part II time frame, Gaiton wears a red, hooded T-shirt and wears a black undertop underneath. Just below his shoulders, he has bandages and brown pouches on both arms which sit underneath the sleeves of his T-shirts. Just after his elbow, he has brown and black gloves which finishes at his fingers; the black areas are at the top of the gloves and around his wrists. He wears black, long shorts which finishes below the knee; and he has bandages and a black tool pouch on his right thigh. He wears brown boots which start just below the knee and covers the toes. He also continues to wear a black headprotector on his forehead, but now it just has longer straps. His hair has slightly grown in length, but it is still the same. Abilities Pre Shippuuden Dendou Nami ("Electric Wave") - 'This enables the user to send an electric current through the palm to their hand which is them directed to their opponent. This technique can stun and even electrocute the opponent (if the jutsu is performed correctly). '''Kōgeki no Ōkami ("Wolf Attack") - '''This technique is a genjutsu, which enables to send the opponent into a different dimension where they are attacked by multiple wolves which are in the form of lightning. As Gaiton is only a genin, the lightning wolves are only in their pup states and can only be used for a long time, however it can still paralyze the opponent as the lightning currents from the wolves send electric impulses through the nervous system of the opponent. This therefore, causing them to have short-term paralysis. '''Hekireki Dakegi ("Thunder Strike") - '''This technique allows the user to send a bolt of lightning towards the enemy, which can either paralyse them for short period of time or it can severally affect their nervous system. '''CAUTION! '''If the jutsu is used more than once, it can intensify the internal damage which has been brought upon the user, and could evidently kill them if not treated as soon as possible (of course it is dependent on how severe the user's injuries are). Shippuuden '''Yobidasu No Ōkami ("Calling of the Wolf") - '''This technique requires a lot of physical and metal strength from the user, as it is the awakening of the Kataruku wolf spirit. The technique can be used on any member of any element from the Ōkami clan (it is mainly used by those who are possession of the wolf spirit, as it is easier to awaken the spirit). The technique enables the user to use the chakra of the spirit, which can increase their own chakra by two times as much. It increases the users abilities and techniques, and at the end of the attack, the Kataruku spirit appears and attacks the opponent in the final blow. '''CAUTION! '''The technique has serious side effects if it not used correctly, for instance, if the user is not physically or mentally strong enough to withstand the spirits chakra, the attacks can back fire and cause sever harm to the user, or even kill them. (IT IS A VERY DANGEROUS JUTSU!) '''Dansu No Inazuma ("Lightning Dance") '- This is where the user can use their summoning to perform a "dynamic duo" technique, which requires the speed of the summoning and the technique/skill from the user. For instance, Gaiton would summong Reika (his wolf) to use his speed to produce a tornado containing electrical currents (an almost storm effect) whilst Gaiton would useHekireki Dakegi 'to produce bolts of lightning. When the two collide together, it produces a rotational lightning storm which can perminantly paralyse or even kill the opponent. '''Summoning (Reika, Gaiton wolf) '- This is where Gaiton can summon Reika when she needs his physical strength and speed for tackles/physical attacks. In pre-shippuuden, Aoi is the size of the general wolf, which in the Ōkami clan is considered still as a pup. Therefore, he is only able to perform physical direct attacks, yet he is not generally summoned in pre-shippuuden. Whilst in Shippuuden, Reika is fully matured to his full state, he becomes three times his original size in pre-shippuuden. In shippuuden, he is able to use/send out electrical currents in his physical attacks to his opponents, and is also used in the "dynamic duo" attack with Gaiton. 'Gaiton's techniques from pre shippuuden have also improved during the time skip, for example, he can now use ''Hekireki Dakegi three times and Dendou Nami six times. ' Kekkei Genkai Gaiton's Kekkei Genkai doesn't fully mature till later on in the Part II time frame. Relationships 'Ōkami Shiori (sister/teammate): 'Gaiton is very close to his sister and still sees her as being his tiny, defenceless little sister. He would do anything to protect her and she for him. '''Arashi - Ōkami Arina (mother): '''He is close to his mother but he did not see her very much as he'd spend most of his time training with his father, but she would read to Shiori and Gaiton at night in her arms. He respects his mother and later acknowlegdes that she is a very strong willed woman. 'Ōkami Tashion (father): '''Gaiton admires his father and respects his duties to their clan, and understands that he will become next in line as clan leader; although he does not take this role seriously till he is older and after the death of his father during the fourth ninja war. '''Kuran Maiko (close friend/teammate): '''Gaiton and Maiko would hang out together as children, and would compete against each other. Gaiton is very competitve towards Maiko, as he believes his skills are far greater than Maiko's. '''Kibu Marion (crush/friend): '''Marion is a very special friend to Gaiton and soon developed feelings for her during Preshippuuden and so began to date. But after discovering her death, he became very depressed and became very cold and isolated. '''Kurayami Akemi (love/friend): '''Gaiton met Akemi through Lara and Aku, and their friendship began to develop over time. She appeared very shy but truly opens up when she's with Gaiton. Akemi was there to support and comfort Gaiton after the discovery of Marion's death, and their friendship began to grow into a relationship in shippuuden. '''Kyrayami Lara(close friend): '''As Shiori and Lara were very close, Gaiton was able to be around Lara quite often and so they became close friends to the point where they treated each other as siblings. '''Kurayami Hiroshi (best friend): '''Gaiton and Hiroshi were in the same class and so were always the confident little "play boys" and would try to flirt with girls in their class and would be always be rejected. They would compete against each other in both academics and in skills. Gaiton became very depressed after Hiroshi's death in Shippuuden, and became very quiet after his death. '''Uchiha Sasuke (acquaintance): '''Gaiton thinks Sasuke isn't worth the time and considers him to be an arrogant ninja. He doesn't really bother with him, they only share the occasional "Hello" every so often. '''Rookie 9: '''Gaiton met the rookie 9 during the chunin exams, and so does not really know them any of them particularly well. Part I -WIP- Part II -WIP- Category:DRAFT